Operation Rayzok
Operation Rayzok is a fiction written by Argh. About This was the first of the Altronia Continuity stories to be posted on Author's Hangout, seven posts of this story being put up before the start of Island of Power being posted. Also, the prologue of this story is placed before even the beginning of Kanahka's Chronicle, a few weeks before Metru Nui was reinhabited. This is a pretty old story, as such, it is undergoing serious revision. The story gets its name from Choro's joking name for the Universal Alliance's mission during the events this book records. Story Introduction : Insanity Toa Lihee walked slowly and unhappily to his boat. He was a Toa of Fire and had mixed feelings about his situation. Should I really trust her? Someone I don’t know anything about? He shook his head, attempting to clear it of the confusion. I must be going insane. Lihee allowed his thoughts to travel back to what had happened that was making him leave Metru Nui. He had been on a routine patrol, going through Ta-Metru, when he heard something, or, more accurately, someone... ---- Lihee quickly moved into an alleyway, hoping to sneak up behind the person. Preparing his equipment, he peaked out of the alleyway, and was not pleased by what he saw. The person was roughly a foot taller than Lihee, and he had “Dark Hunter” written all over him in the way that he acted, in his wickedly sharp looking boomerang and dagger, not to mention the energy cannon on his arm. Toa Lihee smiled. This’ll be fun. Stepping out of the alleyway, Lihee drew his sword. “Oh, so even Dark Hunters come to see the ruins of Metru-Nui,” Lihee said. “First Visorak, then you guys! What’s next, an armada of Matoran, eager to rebuild the place?” The Hunter turned around to face Lihee. “Oh, so there is something more than a bunch of stupid Rahi here.” The Hunter said. “Good to know this place isn’t an utter waste of my time.” The Hunter charged and Lihee neatly sidestepped at the last moment, only to have the hunter quickly stick his arm out, wrap it around Lihee, and then spin around and transfer his momentum to Lihee to throw Lihee through a wall. Lihee got up with a groan. Ok, He thought, this won’t be so easy after all. Lihee walked through the hole in the wall, kicking the wall and making a bigger hole as he did so. The Hunter charged again. Lihee allowed another smile to appear on his face. He activated his mask, which was capable of greatly increasing one of his abilities. In this case, it was speed. In half of a second, he ran fifteen feet and slammed his shield into the Dark Hunter’s stomach. He followed it up with a hard kick, which floored the Hunter. Only for a few seconds though, as he flipped back onto his feet and leaped away from a fireball that Lihee had hurled. “Eat this, Toa.” The Hunter muttered while throwing his boomerang. Lihee leaped back while super heating his sword. Once the boomerang was close enough, he slashed it with his sword, causing the boomerang to instantly melt in half and the pieces to fly off randomly. The boomerang was simply a distraction though, as the Dark Hunter fired a blast of energy from his cannon which rammed into his shield, blasting it off of Lihee’s arm. Lihee quickly recovered from the pain of his shield straps breaking on his arm and charged at the Hunter, his sword raised high. Now, it was the Hunter who was smiling. The Hunter simply raised his right arm, which had the cannon on it, and fired three shots. The first two just barely missed Lihee. The third, however, nailed Lihee in the shoulder. The impact spun Lihee around, nearly knocking him down from the force and sending his sword flying out of his hands. Good, then he won’t be ready for this, the Hunter thought. As Lihee started to turn back towards the Hunter, the Hunter threw his dagger. It struck Lihee’s leg, shearing off some of the armor and slicing the flesh beneath, and with a cry of agony Lihee toppled to the ground. The Hunter calmly walked over to Lihee, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air, roughly six inches away from his face. “You Toa are so very pathetic.” The Hunter mocked. Lihee’s eyes widened in surprise. Directly behind the Hunter, black crystalline shards were floating and forming into something. No, he suddenly realized. Not something. Someone. The Hunter smiled. “You’re just now thinking about your fate?” He pressed his cannon to Lihee’s chest. The crystals had fully formed now, into a Toa like figure with a shield. “And I suppose you haven’t thought about yours either.” The person said, smashing her shield into the Hunter’s head. There was a lovely “crunch” sound, and the Hunter let go of Lihee and collapsed to the ground. Lihee did the same, but managed to get up afterward. “Pretty neat trick you have there, with the crystals and all.” Lihee commented. “Save it, Toa, I’m just here to deliver a message and leave.” Lihee frowned. Who could be sending him a message? "What is it?" He finally decided to ask. "Our leader believes you no longer belong in Metru-Nui." The stranger bluntly said. "And who is your leader?" Lihee asked. "Someone who has made a group to serve Mata-Nui," the stranger answered. "I cannot say anymore on that subject. You must leave, Lihee. Find your destiny, or lose it forever." Lihee suddenly realized he could hear the sound of footsteps from a big person coming. The stranger looked back, and then turned back to Lihee. "Keetongu's faster then I thought." She said. "There is a boat waiting for you at the docks in Ga-Metru." With that said, she waved a goodbye salute at him, turning fully into crystal shards as she finished the salute. Lihee thoughts turned back to the current situation. He saw the boat that the stranger must have left for him. It stuck out from everything else, as all the other boats and even the dock looked like junk. Lihee was somewhat amazed it was all still there. Destiny must have a sense of humor, making a Toa of Fire go aboard a boat to reach it. Minutes later, Lihee's boat was off into the sea, and had started his mission to find his destiny. Whatever that means, He thought... Trivia *Originally the title had a colon in it, reading "Operation: Rayzok". This was changed partway through writing the original version, but the colon made occasional reappearances in the name from time to time until the non-colon name was officially made the final title of the book. Category:Altronia Continuity